


The reason I'm called Daterape

by Daterape (Goid)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:15:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3389777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goid/pseuds/Daterape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the first thing i wrote for the show, back when there was almost no set cannon, i probably wrote this before episode 10 came out. i just forgot about it. Basically, its about anon wanting to date Amy, but being a beta faggot and trying to get her drunk instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The reason I'm called Daterape

>be anon  
>be new gem in Steven's universe  
>your gem is emerald  
>it is embedded in your cock shaft  
>you don't know your weapon, or how to activate it  
>have a crush on Amethyst   
>too beta to ask her out.  
>been working up the nerve for a while now  
>always pussy out when her big purple eyes lock onto yours  
>but today's the day!  
>this time you'll really do it!

>Amethyst is flipping through channels on the TV in the living room, sprawled out on the couch  
>steven is out with connie  
>pearl and garnet are probably looking for some lost artifact, point is you are home alone with Amy.  
>you walk around the back of the couch and sit next to her  
“Anything good on?” you ask.  
>”Nah, not really, she looks at you through the thick locks covering her eye. She clicks off the TV  
“So, I was thinking....” You say, starting to sweat, you feel the blood rushing to your face.  
>”Hmm?”  
“Well, since everyone else is gone, if maybe, I mean if you wanted to...”  
>She lifts an eyebrow as you fumble your way through the sentence  
“Go out to eat or something?”  
>without missing a beat she answers, completely calm, in complete contrast to how your chest is thumping against your chest  
>”Yeah sure.”  
>she quickly gets up and throws on a light jacket, its chilly out.

>you don't bother with a jacket and walk her out the door.  
“So, where do you wanna go?” you ask, starting across the beach.  
>”Steven told me about these things called frybits, they sound weird but they are pretty good, and I'm jones'in for some.”  
“Fast food? Oh...” you say, disappointed.   
>”Yeah, you said just get a bite to eat right, I didn't think you wanted to sit down somewhere?” She asks, looking over at you as you two get off the sandy beach and onto the concrete of town  
“N-no, its fine, whatever you want.” 

>you go by the fryshack and get some bits, and a few greaseball burgers. You decide to go back home to eat, but before you head back that way you ask amethyst if she wouldn't mind stopping by the gas station real quick so you can go in and get something.   
>she agrees and you two walk to the nearest gas station  
>she follows you in and automatically gravitates towards the junk food while you walk to the back wall  
>liquor, some cheap wine, beer  
>you get an idea  
>you pick up a few cheap bottles of wine and some vodka, along with some .  
>you walk to the counter, arms full of alcohol and ask if she is ready  
>she comes to the front holding at least four bags of potato chips and cookies.  
>you sigh and pay for it all before the clerk gives you a few bags to carry everything in.

>”So...” Ameythst says on your walk back home. Speaking between mouthfuls of barbeque chips from the open bag she cradles in her arms “what did you get?”  
“Oh, something very special, It.... It's magic exlier.”  
>”From the gas station?” She blows out air, making her plump lips smack together “yeah right.” She flicks her hair away from her face.  
“Don't believe me? It makes you feel extra strong.” You smirk at her.  
>She raises an eyebrow.   
“I'll let you try it when we get home...  
>”Why not now?” She asks as you step onto the beach once again  
>You are almost home and decide to let her taste some, you take out one of the wines, some red cherry garbage.   
>You know it will be awful, upon opening it you can smell the cheap alcohol and inferior quality.  
>You hand her the bottle and she wraps her lips around it, if you were a perverted man, you might be excited by that.  
>She turns it straight up  
>You start to laugh at what you know will happen next.  
>Her eyes shoot open and cheek well with liquid her throat refuses to swallow  
>She rips the bottle from her lips before turning it right side up, pouring red liquid all over the sand before spitting the contents of her mouth out.  
>”Uhhh!” she moans, her tongue hanging out, stained red from the wine. “That's awful!”  
>You snicker and take the bottle from her.  
“Well, it is more of an adult beverage, I should have known you wouldn't like it...” You take a step forward, watching her out the corner of your eye.  
>Her face scrunches together in frustration  
>Perfect.  
>”It-its just... why would you drink that stuff? Its tastes horrible.” She grumbles, following behind you.  
“For the magical powers, of course.” you lie.  
>you arrive at the house and trudge up the stairs.  
>”You are a total liar, Anon.” She accuses, “that stuff doesn't have any magic powers, you just wanted to trick me!”  
“No no, I promise it does. Here, I know a few ways to make it taste better.” You tell her, walking through the door.  
>You head to the kitchen counter and set down several bottles of alcohol. You open the fridge, and pull out some Coca Cola

>You grab her a glass and pour it about 20-80 rum and coke  
>She has planted herself on the couch, the TV is on but the volume is so low its just background mumbles.  
“Here, try this.” You say handing her the glass.  
> She eyes it suspiciously and sniffs the rim.  
>"Smells different, but still a little like that other stuff."  
“Sip it this time.” you instruct  
>Amy tilts the glass and slurps a bit out of it.  
>She smacks her lips and rolls her tongue out once, looking up and to the right, trying to pick out flavors.  
>”It just tastes like co-” She stops mid sentence.  
>”Oh...” She says putting a hand to her throat.  
>”It burns.”  
>She sets the glass down on the coffee table and picks up one of Garnet's dumbbells that she totally keeps in the living room.  
>”But, I don't feel any stronger.”  
“Oh no, you have to drink a lot more than that to feel it.” You tell her “drink that whole glass, I'll get you a different different kind and I'd say after about two or three drinks you'll be as strong as Garnet.” You tell her.

>”I don't see you drinking any.” Amethyst complains.  
“Alright, how about shots?”   
>”Shots?”  
“Yup, it's where we drink concentrated 'shots' of the potion, it burns pretty bad, but it makes it work faster.” You cap that off with, “If you don't think your up to it...”   
>”Oh please, I can beat you at anything! And I've proved it too!”   
>You simply smirk and get up.  
>You grab the vodka and two shot glasses.  
>You bring them over to the couch and give Amy hers  
>You set the vodka, uncapped on the table next to her glass of rum and coke.

“Alright, this is how this works, we both get a shot, we both drink, the first one to quit loses.” You explain  
>She agrees, and flaunts some more.  
>You take your shot and it burns all the way down.   
>You set it down and see Amethyst struggling through it, swallowing hard, forcing it down.  
“Too much for ya?”  
>”No way, it was a piece of cake...” She makes a sour face.  
“Another?”   
>”Sure.”  
>You two pound down four a piece before Amy folds.   
>She is starting to feel it, starting to really feel the effects, this is the first time she has drank, after all.  
>You, being a piece of shit low-life drunk your whole life, however, are perfectly fine.  
>”Okay, okay you win this time, dweeb.” She laughs, her cheeks are flushed.  
>Her eyes looks a bit glazed over, dilated.  
“Ya alright?” You ask, raising an eyebrow  
>”Yeah..." She looks down at nothing, deep in thought.  
>She stares at the floor for a while, before looking up, directly into your eyes and blurting out  
>”Do you think I'm pretty?”

“Wha-what?” You stumble, hit by the sheer bluntness of her question.  
>”Am I pretty? I was just thinking, guys seem to avoid me, I have never had a boyfriend, I've never even been kissed!” She looks at you, her eyes welling up with tears.  
>'Oh boy, looks like the 'lack of inhibitions' is hitting her pretty hard' You think to yourself.  
“Ye-yes Amethyst, you are very pretty.” You reassure her.   
>Before you can do anything else she falls into you , her head resting on your shoulder.  
>”Really?” She asks into your jacket  
“Yes, really.” You say, bringing a hand up and starting to stroke her hair.  
>”...Thanks Anon, you're sweet.” She purrs.   
>You keep stroking her hair and look up at the ceiling.   
>A bright purple light comes from you side and makes you squint your eyes   
>Amethyst's weight against you is gone, and the thick silken locks your palm had been caressing had vanished  
>You look towards where she was sitting to find a pure white cat standing on your thigh. She has a purple gem on her chest.

>She meows at you and walks into your lap, claws at your pants a bit, does a little circle and curls up right there.  
>As with any cat, your hand naturally goes to pet the cat.  
>She is warm and her fur is soft.  
>She starts to purr   
>'Uh oh.'  
>She is purring, and her whole cat body reverberates those vibrations, right in your lap  
>You try to fight it  
>Stop it boner  
>But he doesn't listen  
>Right under her kitty check, you jeweled dick pushes up on her through your pants.  
>She stop purring  
>You clench your eyes shut, knowing you have just ruined the whole night  
>Then something unexpected happens

>her little cat paws start kneading the dickflesh  
>playing with it almost  
“Uhh, Amethyst? What are you doing?”   
>She meows as you before another flash of purple light explodes from her body.  
>You look down to see her on all fours, with her hands on your thighs.  
>”What's THIS now?” She asks, her hand feeling your bulge.   
>She begins to rub it.  
>You moan  
>She looks at you and smiles  
>Oh, you like that, Anon? Well then why don't I....” She trails off, her hand flicks the zipper to your trousers  
“A-Amethyst....” You breath.  
>She looks into your eyes, asking for permission

“You are so beautiful.” you say, leaning forward

>She smiles and leans forward towards you, until you are inches apart  
>She licks your nose and giggles, clearly being drunk is fun for her.  
>You lunge forward and lock lips with her.  
>Just her lips feel like heaven, so plump and soft, flawless .   
>And her taste! You swear she tastes like grape.  
>'Is that a gem power?'  
>He hands are against your jacket, trying to get a feel for your chest through your clothes.  
>Your hands naturally start to move, they instinctively go to the top of her thighs, near her hips  
>They keep moving up until they are just below her breasts.

>Instead of following the outside of her shirt, you press straight up, lifting her breasts with your hands, cupping them through her sweater.  
>Surprised, her eyes pop open and she moans into your mouth before pulling away and breaking the kiss  
>She looks down but her view of your hands fondling the bottoms of her breasts are obscured from her vision  
>She takes a moment before looking at you, bringing her right index finger to her mouth and grinning devilishly.   
>Amethyst grabs your right wrist with her left hand and moves it away from her body, letting her large breast settle back down into its original position.   
>She then bring it back right to the front of her tit, placing your palm right over her nipple, through her bra and sweater.   
>”You like these anon?” she asks, looking at you with bedroom eye, her one uncovered eye, that is.  
>You nod  
“Uh huh...”   
>Her tits feel great, even thought the fabric, very soft, very squishy. A lot of give, but you can definitely feel some firmness once you start to squeeze.

>Amy grins even wider before pulling you hands away and whipping her sweater off with the ease of a trained professional  
>She repositions herself in your lap  
>You are now face to face with her chest, nothing is between you and her perfect melons buy a small layer of fabric  
>You swallow hard and lick you lips at the banquet of flesh sitting before you.  
>”I'm not done yet.” She says looking down.   
>You see a purple flash in front of your face  
>You turn away from the bright light  
>Upon turning back you find the same sight, only better  
>She just grew herself easily two cup sizes.  
>Her gigantic mammaries are literally spilling out over the now too-small bra.  
>”Unf.” She groans atop you.  
>With a bit of effort she reaches behind her, and with a soft 'click' the bra strap come to either side of her chest.

>The bra hangs there for a few moments, glued to her big tits before she pulls it away  
>Her breast are immaculate. Any porn star would need several surgeries to come anywhere close to the size and shape.   
>They are very large, over a handful for each breast, but still very perky, something unnatural, but god if it doesn't look so right.  
>Her plump nipples are large, but not overly big for the size of the surrounding mound of flesh. Her nipples are already hard.  
>Before you really get a chance to marvel at her perfection, she gets impatient and thrust her nipple towards you mouth, instructing you to get to work.  
>Simple enough  
>You open you mouth and take it in  
>She is so warm  
>As you start to work her over you feel her hands start at your shoulders and start to work up your neck and into your hair  
>She begins to pant lightly as you swirl your tongue around that sweet patch of skin, lightly suckling on it.

>Then she begins to do something else  
>Something that makes you smile  
>You feel her hips start to sway back and forth, trying to grind on something, anything, trying to hit something for friction.   
>You bear your teeth and grip her tender nipple between your teeth, squeezing it.  
>She gasps and pulls back, tearing her tit from you mouth and looks down at you, with her eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
>You smile, wrapping your hands around her waist before burying your face in her pillowy tits. Its like having hot memory foam pillows in velvet pillow cases wrapped around your face  
>Feels good man  
>You feel hands on your shoulder as she pushed you out of her massive cleavage  
>”You really like these, huh, Anon? Then let's do something else...” She grins  
>She crawls out of your lap and unzips her pants, letting her pants fall to her ankle before kicking them to the side.   
>She is only wearing her panties now.  
>Cute, small, only a little slutty, pink star panties.   
>She puts either hand on your knees and slowly kneels down between your legs.  
>Her hands inch up your thighs until they run over your bulge and get to your zipper  
>She unbuttons your trousers and unzips them, pulling them down around your ankles  
>She starts to giggle, putting her hand to her lips  
>You look down, what is she laughing about?

>Oh, that's what  
>You have on rubber ducky boxers  
>”Whoa Anon, I didn't know you were into THAT.” She teases  
>You raise an eyebrow and look down at her  
>She goes for the little button on the boxers that is keeping your cock from exploding in her face.  
>”Hmmm...” She hums, flicking the button open  
>Your dick rockets up to meet Amethyst's lips.  
>”Oh, well hello there handsome.” She smiles, grabbing the tip  
>She opens her mouth and gives the head of your dick a little lick  
>Her wet warmth makes you shudder  
>She looks up at you for a second before kissing the bottom of your cock head  
>Amy moves her head up slightly and kisses the tip, holding it for a moment before going lower and engulfing it in her mouth.  
>She gets just past the head before stopping, she looks up at your from the top of her eyes and swirl her tongue around the head.

>”Uhhhg.” You moan, pushing you head back, unable to hold It in.  
>She smirks and starts to bob her head back and forth, only giving attention to the top half of your shaft.  
>She wraps a hand around the bottom of your shaft to keep it steady  
'Unf, she is good at this... almost too good for a beginner.'  
>She quickly switches technique again, instead of just bobbing up and down, now she is holding the position of her lips against her fingers and just sucking as hard as she can. Which is fairly hard  
>If she keeps this up, you won't be able to stand it too much more  
>As if you are her personal Guinea pig she stop suckling and changes pace again.   
>This time, she removes her hand and slides the entire length of your shaft down her throat.  
>Incredible, you seriously didn't expect her to have such talent  
>But god damn, that throat is so wet and the suction is so good, it almost makes up for not fucking her pussy  
>She slurps back and forth a few dozen times, quickly going from her nose buried right below your stomach, to only the head still being in her mouth  
>You can feel it now  
>That ever familiar tightening of your balls  
>You feel your dick start to harden to that orgasm-only level of steel  
>But after years of jerking off to fetishy internet porn, you can fight it back,if only for only a minute or so.  
>You clench your abs and try to stop yourself from cumming, you got another few good sucks left.  
>But then she does something new

>As she gets to that slutty, but oh so adorable point of having your entire cock in her maw, she stops  
>and starts to swallow  
>Fuck  
>That's it, its too much, you balls tighten and you feel the heat course through your body   
“A-amethyst...” You try to say you really should have warned her earlier  
>She looks up with one eye, her eyebrow raised  
>But there is no time.  
>Your thrust your hips forward and your cock spasms on top of her tongue as shots of ropey white goo coat the inside of her mouth.

>She immediately pulls back and off your member, a delightful mix of cum and spit hanging from her bottom lip.  
>Amy starts to cough, clearing her throat of your sticky substance  
>”Wh-what the fuck, anon? God, give me a warning next time?”  
>She wiped the cum from her mouth.  
“S-sorry, you were just so... good.”   
“Hmmp, what did you expect?”she asks, flipping her hair back.  
>You roll your head back, pretty well spent.  
>She plops down next to you.  
>”So Anon, did you wanna do anything...else tonight? Or are you all tuckered out after a little blowjob?” she grins.


End file.
